


Thanksgiving in Chicago

by emmariley20



Series: A Transatlantic Tale [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: Emily celebrates Thanksgiving stateside with the Morgan family. Will interacting with Derek's niece and nephew lead to some decisions about a family of their own?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Series: A Transatlantic Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996291
Kudos: 21





	Thanksgiving in Chicago

“You’re shaking,” Derek noted, reaching one hand across the console and placing it gently over Emily’s. He had picked her up at O’Hare 20 minutes ago and now they were on their way to his mom’s house to celebrate Thanksgiving. “Why are you so nervous?” He asked as he focused his attention back on the road. “They’re going to love you, Em.”

“You really believe that?” Emily asked quietly.

“With my whole heart. I promise, you have nothing to worry about.”

Ten minutes later they were pulling up to his mother’s brownstone. Derek held her hand as they walked up the steps and before they could even knock, the door flew open. “You’re here!” Fran Morgan exclaimed, one arm holding who Emily assumed was Derek’s nephew and the other wrapping around her son.

“It’s good to see you, mama,” Derek smiled, pecking her cheek before stepping inside. Fran turned to Emily next, engulfing her tighter than Emily thought possible for a one-armed hug.

“Thank you for having me, Mrs. Morgan,” Emily greeted as they both moved inside after Derek.

“Oh, please, Mrs. Morgan was my mother-in-law. Call me Fran,” she smiled, closing the door. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Emily.”

Making their way to the living room, a little girl with long brown curls ran full speed toward Derek. “Uncle Derek!” She exclaimed as he bent down to scoop her up, lifting her into the air for a moment before settling her into his arms for a hug.

“Hey, P! Oh, I missed you, kiddo!” Derek smiled.

“Who is that?” The girl asked, pointing to Emily.

“That is my girlfriend, Emily. Emily meet Paige, my niece.”

“Hi, Paige. It’s nice to meet you,” Emily smiled and waved. “I hear you had a birthday recently.”

“Mmhmm,” Paige nodded. “I’m four now,” she said, holding up the corresponding number of fingers.

Setting Paige down to play again, Derek turned towards his mother. “Where are Sarah and Ryan?”

“Sarah went to drop off some food at the community center and Ryan had to work today but should hopefully be off in time for dinner. Now, come sit. We have some time before we need to start dinner prep.”

Settling in the living room, Emily noticed it looked different from the first and only time she’d been there nearly 7 years ago. She remembered Derek mentioning something about remodeling his mother’s house on his annual leave a few years ago and from what she could see of the first floor, he’d done good.

“So, Emily, how are things in London?” Fran’s question pulled Emily out of her reverie.

“Oh uh, they’re going well. My team has finished a lot of big operations in the last month so the bosses are happy,” Emily smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly Emily felt a hand tapping her knee and turned to see Paige standing next to her holding a book.

“Can you read, Miss Emily?” She asked, crawling up beside her on the couch and setting the book on Emily’s lap.

“Sure,” Emily smiled. Opening up the book, she tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when Paige leaned against her side. Emily felt Derek’s eyes on her as she read the tale of three little pigs and a pesky wolf. As she finished the book, they heard the front door open and Sarah’s voice from the entryway. Sarah greeted Derek and Emily warmly, whispering into Emily’s ears a promise to pull out the baby photos as they hugged.

With Sarah’s arrival, the dinner prep began. When Emily asked if there was anything she could do to help, it was obvious that Derek had mentioned her prior kitchen failures when the Morgan women gently guided her back to the living room. “You and Derek can occupy the kids. We’ve got the process down to a science after so many years anyhow,” Sarah smiled.

A little over an hour later they were all sat around the dining room table, several platters of food in the center. Sarah’s husband, Ryan, had made it over just a few minutes before dinner was served. “Pork tenderloin?” Emily asked curiously as she saw the meat placed last, in front of Derek.

“Family tradition,” he smiled. “My dad hated turkey so we’ve always done pork tenderloin instead.

**####**

Derek and Emily insisted on washing the dishes since they weren’t a part of the dinner preparations. When they made their way back out to the living room a while later, Derek joined Ryan in watching the last football game of the day, the men discussing the intimate details of each play, player and team. Paige approached her dad and uncle, wanting to get in on the action, and Emily watched with a warm smile as Derek lifted her onto the couch between them and explained the concept of the game in child friendly terms.

“Have you guys talked about kids?” Sarah asked Emily as she watched the older woman observe the scene across the room.

Emily turned back toward Fran and Sarah, taking a deep breath. It was a conversation they’d been having more often lately. Emily’s age coupled with her history in Italy and a number of injuries meant the chances of her being able to conceive and carry to term were getting smaller. While she’d always wanted to have a child of her own, the more she and Derek talked about it, the more they were leaning towards adoption.

“It’s something we both want,” Emily finally answered. “But there are still some details to work out first, namely being on the same continent.” Emily bit her lip, fearing her response wouldn’t be to the liking of Derek’s mom and sister, but she received only assurances.

“It’ll happen when and how it’s meant to,” Fran smiled knowingly, patting Emily’s knee.

“You and Derek would be wonderful parents,” Sarah added. Her little boy, Aiden, chose that moment to start fussing. Sarah tried to settle him for a minute without success. “Do you mind holding him while I make a bottle?” She asked Emily, already moving to pass the infant off.

“Oh, uh sure,” Emily opened her arms to take the baby, settling him against her chest and rocking side to side as she did her best to soothe him. To everyone’s surprise, Aiden’s cries quieted into whimpers and had ceased entirely by the time Sarah made her way back from the kitchen. 

“Wow, you have the magic touch,” Sarah remarked.

Emily smiled as she looked down to the warm, soft child in her arms. “I can feed him if you want,” she offered.

“Please do,” Sarah replied, handing her the bottle. Emily shifted Aiden, who smiled around the nipple of the bottle as he locked eyes with the brunette before beginning to drink.

**####**

“You were great with the kids today,” Derek noted as they crawled into his mother’s guest bed that evening.

“They’re sweet,” Emily said as she pulled his arm around her, sighing happily as he settled behind her. The two were quiet for a moment before Emily spoke again. “I think I want to start trying,” she said softly.

Derek turned her around so they were facing each other. “For a baby?” He whispered.

Emily nodded. “I know the chances are slim but I thought maybe we could give it a year. I’ve been looking at stateside openings with Interpol and I think I can be back in DC by summer. How would you feel if we gave it until next Christmas and if I’m still not pregnant by then, we could start looking more closely at adoption?”

Derek smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss her, hard. Emily hummed against his lips and then chuckled as he followed up his first kiss with a series of pecks across her lips, jaw and cheeks.

“Is that a yes?” She asked when he finally pulled back to look at her.

“That’s a yes,” Derek confirmed. “I love you,” he said before diving back in for another kiss, rolling Emily onto her back.

They made out for a long moment until Emily felt Derek slip his hands down her body, the fingers of one hand trailing below the hem of her sleep shorts. “Derek,” Emily hissed. “I am not having sex at your mother’s house. Her room is on the other side of this wall.”

“But it’s been two months,” Derek whined.

“And that is why we planned two full days in DC before I leave.”

“You know JJ and Garcia are dragging you out for a girls’ night at least one of those nights though. And Rossi will probably want to have everyone over another.”

“Yes, but then I’ll come home from girls’ night and you’ll have me all to yourself.” Leaning forward, Emily nipped his earlobe before adding, “And you know I’m a very randy drunk.” Emily laughed as Derek groaned at the reminder. “Besides, who says we can only have sex at night. You have those days off and we can stay in bed until noon if we want.”

“Fair enough,” Derek said, pecking her lips before settling beside her. “So summer, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Emily said, resting her head against his chest. “I have a meeting with Clyde when I get back but June, I think. Is that ok?”

“More than ok, princess,” Derek sighed happily, pulling her tighter against him as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
